Assassin's Creed: Seal of the Wind
by Unama
Summary: He has lived his life as a assassin as the people's liberator. She has been chosen to save them from a untimely fate to destroy Sin. He is a assassin, she is a summoner and this is thier story...


**Author's Note: **

*** Story type –A love story with a love that is never to be and a preordained destiny.**

*** Place Setting –This story is set during Carnevale before the assassination of corrupt Doge of Venice.**

*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it is totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. The website to find and download these soundtracks is in my profile.**

*** Yes, it does have guest characters from other games, I am planning on using: Alisa Bosconovitch from Tekken (Alisa is not a robot in this story, she is human and a traveling Summoner on a pilgrimage to defeat Sin.) I do intend to use Final Fantasy X's story theme of the whole Summoner, Guardian, Final Aeon, defeating Sin so no complaining. The rest of the other characters I will mention later. **

*** Yes, I know it is a crossover, but it will go into the crossover area once it has finished.**

*** If you do not like the story, it has called the back button use it.**

*** Critique, comments are always welcome, and flame all you want it will just fuel my passion to try to write even better. XP **

*** Thanks and happy reading.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seal of the Wind<strong>_

Act I: Beginnings and Ends

It was near sunset as the light of the sun began to sink, below the horizon. First, at the entire dead metropolis of Zanarkand, then it spread to the sky, finally into the sea. It got dimmer and dimmer –like a dying flame, until everything grew dark. A small group of tired looking travelers gathered around a barely lit campfire, trying to keep warm. Their bodies were now warm enough, but their insides were as cold as ice.

No one spoke, for the wary travelers were all absorbed in their own thoughts. The group consisted of a young blonde woman with short shoulder length hair, a young pink-haired woman with short shoulder length hair that curled on her left side and a silent man with a white hood that covered his face. The hooded young man gazed quietly around the circle with his piercing amber-colored eyes. Finally, he could not stand the silence anymore. He stood up and began to walk away. The young pink-haired woman lifted her tired green eyes upon him as he got up. He stopped behind her and gently put his gloved hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

The pink-haired young woman sighed at his touch. The hooded young man kept his hand on her shoulder for several seconds before removing it. The cherry haired young woman watched him walk away. He did not walk far. Only to the top of a small, near-by hill. Once there, he gazed out at the near-by city, a city that had long since been destroyed. A sight that could only confirm what he had yearned to see. Suddenly, the voice of the young man interrupted the stillness of the silent night.

'_Listen to my story….This…may be our last chance…'_

_1486, Venice, Italy –Carnevale, midnight_

_'Times are changing; I was once the most sought out assassin in all of Italia. My name is Ezio Auditore, son of the late Giovanni Auditore. It should surprise you to learn that, I never want to assume the role of becoming an assassin. My father and brothers died in a conspiracy that would shake the very foundations of all of Italia, at least that is what I believed, but not all is what it seemed. Upon learning of the names of my family's murderers, I sought out revenge to avenge the deaths of my father and two brothers. Some time passed and with the training I had received from my Uncle Mario and the other Assassin's, I killed two of my family's conspirators, it was there and then that at Venezia's Carnevale that my life changed upon seeing __**'IT'**__ fall from the heavens…'_

The laughter of the people of Venezia mixed in with the sounds of lively music that played echoed throughout the festivities of Carnevale. People danced, people sung, while others drank and ate to their hearts content. All was well; all enjoyed themselves, all except one, a man in white robes. The young assassin's attire consisted of the white Assassin robes that he wore over the top of his boots, trousers and his with long sleeved white dress shirt. The upper body feature of the robe has a hood with the center shaped to resemble an eagle's head. The hood connected to the robes, with the torso bearing an open collar. The lower part of the robes was doubly layered, with the back of the robes trailed down to be longer than the front. Around the waist was a long red sash with belts that is used to store throwing knives, smoke bombs, bullets, poison, and medicine. The belt also held together an ornate Assassin insignia. The assassin's robes also had a leather spaulder where a cape attached and draped over the left arm of the young assassin's shoulder.

Ezio watched and waited for the one he sought out, the Doge of Venezia who is one of the conspirators responsible for the murder of his family. Moments passed and soon the cheerful voices and laughter ceased upon the arrival of the Doge. Ezio stood up and slowly approached. He passed by the cheering people and lifted his hand slowly at the Doge and within that instant; the echoing sound of a gunshot could be heard.

Panic rose and the people screamed in fear of their lives, the young assassin looked around as he tried to find a way out of the murder scene. Suddenly time slowed down for him and within the stalled crowd, the only person that did not come to a complete stop was a little boy in tattered clothes that held a sun symbol embedded on his back. The boy smiled from within his hood and began to run from the young assassin. A trail of gold followed behind him, whispers filled the air and the assassin was reluctant to follow at first, but did eventually.

The more he ran the further he was from his fleeing target. Soon, he lost the hooded boy and found himself alone in a shadowy realm of stilled silence that surrounded him everywhere he went. The assassin stopped without any breath left, he leaned down on his knees to rest for a moment. The young assassin lifted his amber colored orbs and fell back in shock upon seeing the hooded boy in front of him.

_**"It begins…," **_the boy whispered, to the assassin.

The assassin looked at the boy bewildered.

_**"…Do not fear the darkness, but welcome its embrace…,"**_the young boy spoke as he and his voice faded into the shadows.

Time began to flow once more as Ezio snapped back into reality. Upon, his return from the corners of his mind, Ezio found himself surrounded by the stilled bodies of the celebrators of Carnevale. Ezio quickly backed away in freight of the horrific scene that presented itself to his eyes. The young assassin lost his footing as he stepped on the nearby debris causing him to fall to the ground and hit his head hard upon stone. Ezio instantly released an agonizing cry that echoed throughout the dirty alleyways of Venezia and before falling into complete darkness. Ezio's tired distorted eyes caught a faint glimpse of two hooded female figures walking towards him as he blacked out. One of the young women knelt down and inspected the assassin carefully searching for any signs that he still was among the living. The hood the young woman wore did not completely hide her soft features; strands of her pink hair fell down and reflected in the moon's light.

The young woman pulled down her velvet soft azure hood and from within her restraints, the young woman's short shoulder length hair fell. The pink haired girl called out to her Guardian and the other young woman too pulled her hood down, her short shoulder length blonde hair fell in her face. The blonde Guardian stooped on her knees and pulled the fallen assassin into her arms to inspect his head injury. The blonde-haired woman sighed in disappointment and looked back into the emerald orbs of her friend.

_**"Lady Alisa, by the look of his injuries I fear that he will not survive the night. What is it you wish to do, m' lady?" **_the blonde Guardian questioned, her voice filled with sorrow.

Alisa looked back into her Guardian's cobalt colored eyes and smiled warmly.

_**"You need not fret, he will survive, I just know it…Come Terra, let's find a Inn and take him so that we may tend to his wounds," **_Alisa said, Terra felt Alisa's confidence and trusted her judgment as both carried the young assassin male away from the blood bath and the soon to be destroyed city of Venezia.

Days later, Ezio awoke from his deep sleep and instantly he felt pain. Ezio inspected his almost healed up wounds and gently touched the back of his head hissing in pain from where he had touched, his now bandaged up head. Ezio removed the covers form his half-nude body, limped his way from the oak bed, found his assassins robes folded and clean on a nearby-furnished rocking chair. Once, Ezio finished dressing himself, his wandering eyes caught a quick glance at the engraved door that was filled with elegant cravings of trees and birds. Ezio smiled as he gently place his hand upon the door and lead it down to feel the cravings himself.

The doorknob jiggled and slowly turned causing the door to open, Ezio jumped back wincing in pain. Alisa came in with salve, water, a cloth and some new bandages. Ezio saw the pink haired woman and calmed himself seeing her innocent green eyes stare back into his amber orbs. Ezio studied Alisa's choice of clothes; she wore a cute costume that evoked the image of a princess. Alisa's outfit fashioned a rosy shade of pink in the front of her skirt and trim of her dress as the rest was colored a darker shade of red. Her covered arms differed on both the left and right. A dark red arm cover covered her left arm and to finish it off a chain wrapped around, while the cover on the right is wrapped with ribbons to match those on her legs.

The sound of Alisa's pink pumps tapping upon the polished wooden floor echoed in the room. Ezio remained still and saw Alisa place down the medical items on a nearby desk. Alisa looked up at Ezio and smiled. Ezio saw the young pink-haired woman take a seat on the edge of his bed.

_**"So…you look well…" **_Alisa said.

Ezio remained silent until; he finally broke the silence.

_**"Who are you and where the hell am I?" **_Ezio demanded.

_**"We're currently at the Djose Temple at Mushroom Rock Road," **_Alisa explained with a soft tone.

Ezio looked at Alisa with disbelief and ran to a nearby window. Ezio no longer saw that he was in Venezia; he was in an entirely different region of the world all together. Alisa got up and walked to Ezio until; she stopped dead in her tracks.

_**"I'm so sorry…but…you can never return to your home land…"**_ Alisa's saddened voice caught the assassin's attention and made him turn to her.

_**"W-Why?" **_Ezio questioned with the tone of fear in his voice.

_**"Why? Your homeland is no more…"**_ Alisa said with pity held in her tone.

Ezio remain silent and upon hearing Alisa's devastating words, the young assassin backed away in disbelief. Ezio fell back into a leather sofa that was in the corner of the room. Ezio's eyes widened, his breath hastened and the thought of losing his home, his friends struck him down emotionally. Ezio sat on the sofa silently. Alisa turned towards the door and before she left, she left a few words to the assassin.

_**"Please smile…that's all we can do at this moment…Only then can we all truly find a way to vanquish Sin once and for all," **_Alisa said, as she held a sense of serenity with her.

Ezio looked up into Alisa's smiling eyes and gave her a small smirk. The young assassin stayed silent as he got up from the leather couch he sat in and turned towards the nearby window made of stone and wood. Ezio slowly advanced to the window feeling a light cool breeze hit his skin. Ezio leaned his himself against the stone railing of the window and looked out seeing some travelers stop to pray.

Ezio looked at Djose Temple's architectural features and noticed the electricity that surrounded it and the Lightning Mushroom Rock that powered it as well, massive rocks that usually cover the temple and only hovered if there is a Summoner praying to the Fayth. Alisa came closer to the assassin and heard the door behind her open. Alisa turned and saw her Guardian Terra come in the room quiet with a stern face. Ezio turned around and saw the golden haired Guardian. Terra walked forward as the sound of her yellow heels tapped across the wooden floor. Terra wore a black and white contrast dress; her heels and the trim on her skirt give the dress plenty of yellow accents. Terra looked at the two and sighed.

_**"Lady Alisa, its time. We must go inside the temple and do what must be done," **_Terra remained stern and bowed before walking away.

Alisa saw Terra leave and then turned her attention back towards the grieving assassin.

_**"I am truly sorry, but I must depart into the temple. I would stay, but I have duties that, I must attend too…I hope that you may find yourself life anew goodbye, mister," **_Alisa said, as she bowed and left Ezio alone in the Inn. Ezio returned to the window where he was before and watched Terra wait outside for Alisa.

Alisa talked with Terra for a bit and turned her head to the assassin's gazing golden orbs. Alisa gave Ezio a small smile and both girls entered the electrifying temple. Ezio went back to the leather couch to ponder on what he was going to do now that his homeland was gone. Ezio rubbed his tired eyes and buried his face in his hands as, he tried so desperately not to cry feeling the pains of reality finally sink in. Ezio gripped his face and dug his fingers in lightly as his tears came out hard. Ezio rocked back and forth, sobbing away his sorrows; the feelings of pain, shock, anger, and sadness all stirred into one thing. Reason. Ezio remembered, Alisa saying that _'Sin'_ was the only way to stop the destruction and chaos that it brought wherever it went.

The people of Pern feared _Sin_ itself, but Ezio could not comprehend the thought of how an act against God could possibly create such chaos. The assassin dried his tears and balled his fists in anger. Ezio finally realized what must be done; he needed to stop the source of Sin and the only one who might know how to end the conflict would probably be Alisa. With his mind finally made up Ezio left the inn and into the Temple of Djose.

Giant stone double doors blocked Ezio's path and the assassin put both of his hands on the door to push them open. Ezio struggled a little bit, but finally got the doors of cold stone open. Inside, the temple; priests and monks spent endless hours of their lives praying, teaching the ways of Yevon and protecting their most precious artifact that only the Summoner could use. Ezio turned his entire body and looked at his surroundings; the entire interior of the temple was filled with statues of the previous Summoners who were able to defeat Sin. Ezio saw the electricity dance all over in the temple as it conducted itself along the pathway of stone and metal. Ezio's wandering eyes caught a glimpse of a stairway that lead into the Cloister of Trials where only the brave and pure of heart dared to enter. Beyond the trials was the Chamber of the Fayth where Alisa and Terra resided. Ezio advanced towards the trial's door, but suddenly was stopped by the guard.

_**"I'm sorry, Sir. Only Summoner's and their Guardians may enter through these trials. I am afraid that I will have to tell you to leave!" **_the guard shouted out. Ezio looked at the guard through his hood and frowned. Ezio decided to not waste any time and he grabbed the guard by the collar of his shirt and forcefully threw him off the stairs. The sound of cracking bone and the then a hard thud of the guard hitting the floor below put the people in a state of shock. Ezio pushed opened the doors and walked into the darkened chambers.

Ezio made his way into the Cloister of Trials and found that most of the blocked ways were now open. The assassin finally found his way to a platform that was powered by the electricity of the temple itself. Ezio stepped on the platform and up he went to the next level. Ezio was astonished that such things like this place actually existed. The male assassin could only laugh at himself for not even thinking that there was an entire different world out there besides his. The electrical elevator finally reached its destination and Ezio got off seeing a hallway that lead to the Fayth itself. Ezio inhaled slowly and made his way into the final room.

Light shown at the end of the darkened tunnel and there waited, Terra outside of the Chamber of the Fayth. Ezio looked at the blonde-haired woman and walked towards her only to stop at the Fayth's doors. Ezio slowly walked towards the main chamber's doors, but he suddenly was stopped by Terra as; she held her giant ring blade up to his throat.

_**"Back off…this area is off limits to peasants! So leave you bastard!" **_Terra spat out in a fit of rage.

Ezio backed away a bit, but he knew he could not leave, not until he asked Alisa on how to defeat Sin.

"_**I am sorry la mia bella donna (my beautiful lady), but I need to speak to your pink haired friend,"**_ Ezio said sweetly as he tried to use his womanizing charms.

_**"Do you really think that I would fall for that kind of bullshit? No! I think not. I know who you are and what you do for a living Assassino!"**_ Terra cried out.

_**"Listen to me please! I do not want to fight, but if you insist on dragging this out to its final stupidity. So be it!"**_ Ezio said in anger.

Ezio retracted both of his hidden blades from his hand bracers. Terra looked at Ezio's hands and saw the blades reveal themselves to her cobalt eyes. Ezio smirked from within his hood and Terra prepared herself for the fight of her life. Right before, the two got into a fight the chamber doors opened and out walked, a weak tired Alisa. Sweat cascaded down from her forehead as she fainted from exhaustion. Ezio quickly dashed towards the falling Summoner and caught Alisa just in time. Terra put down her weapon and gave Ezio a saddened look. Ezio and Terra helped Alisa up and carried her out of the temple and back to the Inn. Alisa woke up a couple hours later seeing a man with a broken arm and leg sleeping on the next bed across from her. Alisa got up and slowly walked out of the healing room.

Beyond the doors waited Ezio and Terra. Both Terra and Ezio got up from where they sat and both remained quiet. Alisa smiled at both of them and slowly wobbled her way to them both.

_**"Lady Alisa, be careful you haven't fully recovered, but may as I be so bold to ask if you obtained the aeon?" **_Terra questioned.

Alisa nodded and smiled_**, "Yes…I have obtained the aeon Ixion from the Fayth and as soon as my strength returns we may leave to the Temple in Macalania."**_

Ezio took the chance to ask Alisa questions to the answers he sought.

_**"Alisa, was it?" **_Ezio said as he held up a grin.

Alisa nodded and smiled_**, "Yes, I am Alisa."**_

Ezio went down on one knee and reached out for Alisa's hand to kiss it**, **_**"Then maybe you can answer my questions, my Lady…" **_

Alisa's face flushed red and she quickly took her hand away from Ezio's grip. Alisa slowly walked her way to the inviting chair that presented itself. Once, Alisa settled herself in, her wandering eyes scanned the room then stopped at Ezio. Alisa took in a deep breath to prepare herself for Ezio's questions.

_**"Okay, but before I even answer any of your questions. I have to imply that we never properly introduced ourselves, have we? I am Alisa and this is my Guardian Terra," **_saidAlisa, as she smiled.

_**"La mia bellezza (My beauty), my name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Ezio Auditore of Florence) and now that we all know each other there are some things that I must know that I know only you can answer," **_Ezio said cheerfully.

Alisa smiled and nodded in agreement to the conditions that were set.

_**"Okay, what is it that is needed to be answered?" **_Alisa questioned.

_**"What is Sin and is there a way to defeat such a horrendous act against God?" **_Ezio said.

Terra fell to the ground and laughed at Ezio's question, as she tried desperately not the go out into a spasm of giggles.

_**"Guagh ha ha ha! G-God? A-A ah ha ha! A-A horren-en d-d-d dous act? Y-You think that Sin is an act against God. Where did you come from some backwater island?" **_Terra said sarcastically.

Ezio gritted his teeth in anger and felt the need to sock Terra in the face. Alisa looked at both of Ezio and Terra stare into each other's eyes with such spite for one another. Alisa sighed and pulled out her staff and hit both of them in the head with it.

**"OWWW! What the hell was that for!" **Both the assassin and the guardian yelled in unison.

_**"Because you two are both acting like a couple of lunatics!" **_Alisa cried out so boldly.

_**"Merda…ma fa ancora male anche se… (Shit…but it still hurts though…)" **_Ezio spoke in Italian, as he rubbed his hooded head in pain.

_**"Now on to more pressing matters you wanted to know about what Sin truly is, right?" **_Alisa said.

_**"Si…(Yes…)" **_Ezio replied softly. Ezio took a seat and listened intently on what Alisa was about to tell to young assassin for the very first time. Terra leaned against the wall near where Alisa sat and waited in silence. Alisa took a deep breath and began telling the origins of Sin itself.

_**"Sin is our punishment for letting things get out of hand. Sin was created during the Machina War between Bevelle and Zanarkand, Bevelle relying on machina to fight and Zanarkand using summoners. When Zanarkand was losing, Yu Yevon, a Summoner of Zanarkand and its leader, devised a plan to both defeat Bevelle and preserve the city of Zanarkand forever. Yu Yevon called the surviving people of the city together and transformed them into Fayth as conduits for a massive summoning that created a spectral version of Zanarkand from the dreams of the former Zanarkand inhabitants. Yu Yevon set this dream Zanarkand out to sea, and then called pyreflies to him to construct the first Sin," **_Alisa said as Ezio then suddenly stopped her.

_**"Alisa what are pyreflies and what is Zanarkand? Who is Yu Yevon?" **_Ezio replied in confusion. Alisa giggled and hushed the excited assassin down.

_**"Let me finish and all will be clear to you soon… As I was saying before, Sin was given two objectives: protect the dream Zanarkand, and to ensure it was not discovered, and to destroy any city that grew too large or relied too heavily on technology. The strain of trying to control Sin was beyond Yu Yevon's power, and the process destroyed his mind, removing any conscious control he may have had on it. Sin thus became a monster that knew only its two instincts, and indiscriminately attacked cities and villages all over Pern, starting with the true Zanarkand itself. To allow Pern a reprieve and hope for salvation, Yu Yevon's daughter, Yunalesca, presented a way to destroy Sin - the Final Aeon, a powerful aeon born from a bond of love. Sacrificing her husband Zaon for the ritual, he became the Final Aeon and destroyed Sin. Yu Yevon's spirit possessed Zaon's body, and over time, Zaon transformed into a new Sin. During this time, the new Sin was too weak to terrorize Pern as it grew, establishing a temporary time of the Calm. Apparently, the only one able to create the Final Aeon, Yunalesca became an unsent and taught the people of Pern that if they atone for the sins of Bevelle and Zanarkand during the Machina War, one day Sin would be vanquished for good. In truth, Yunalesca and the highest leaders of the Church of Yevon knew Sin would always return, but their teachings gave Pern hope and kept its citizens from giving into despair. For a thousand years this cycle continued - summoners would go on a pilgrimage to hone their abilities as they traveled to the ruins of Zanarkand and met Yunalesca, who would give them the Final Aeon. The only instrument strong enough to pierce through Sin's tough unholy armor and maybe finally it may be able to destroy Sin. That is why I decided to become a Summoner so that maybe this time Sin can finally be destroyed for good and that I can usher in the Eternal Calm," **_Alisa spoke out, Ezio remained silent and rested his head in his hand trying to soak in all of information that was presented to him.

_**"So now do you understand why we must keep moving on? Sin will always be there, but if we could give the people of Pern, at least a little respite then that is good enough for us. The Summoner is also in charge for sending the dead to the Farplane," **_Terra replied.

_**"The Farplane?" **_Ezio replied in wonder.

Terra sighed and gave Ezio an irritated glare. _**"You truly are clueless. Are you sure, it's your memory that's the problem? The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Pern, they become fiends that prey on the living.**_ _**The pyreflies also allows the dead to manifest into these demons. Sad, isn't it? The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace," **_Terra uttered quietly and coldly.

_**"Ezio now you know and now that we have told you all that there is to know about Sin. There is something that I wanted to ask you," **_Alisa said.

Ezio gazed into the young Summoner's emerald eyes and waited in silence for Alisa to speak out.

_**"Ezio Auditore, I Alisa Bosconovitch would like to ask you to join us on our pilgrimage to Zanarkand and for you to become my Guardian. You don't have to answer right away, but please give me your answer soon because me and Terra will be departing to Macalania in an hour," **_Alisa cried out cheerfully.

Ezio remained quiet as he melted into his seat and watched both women leave the room. Ezio remained alone in the room with his thoughts as they played repeatedly like a broken record in his mind. To become a guardian or to a home that no longer existed. Ezio knew if he returned back to Roma there would be nothing left to go back to all of his friends and family were all eradicated during Sin's assault against Venezia. Ezio remained in the room for a couple of hours until; it was time to depart towards Macalania. Alisa and an impatient Terra waited at the end of the road that led to the Moonflow first. Alisa sighed in disappointment and right when both the girls were about to leave a call from the distance caught the young pink haired Summoner's ears attention. Alisa suddenly turned around instantly and tried to hold in her excitement. Ezio ran towards both of the girls and gave Alisa a charming smile.

_**"ALISA! WAIT! I'M COMING TOO!" **_Ezio yelled out.

_**"R-Really? You want to join us on our journey towards Zanarkand?" **_Alisa said in disbelief.

_**"Si, I want to come with you mia bella Alisa," **_Ezio said as he gently placed his hand on Alisa's cheek_**, "I have no other place to go so…why not? My home is gone and the people who killed my family are dead now, I have no other purpose. So, why not use my skills to help you il mio signore (my ladies)."**_

_**"Well then Ezio Auditore, I accept you as my Guardian and welcome to the team. Terra shall we depart then?" **_Alisa said to both of her Guardians.

_**"Yeah!" **_both Guardians in unison.

_**"So where to?" **_Ezio said.

Alisa turned and smiled_**, "Were heading to the Moonflow first, then we pass Guadosalam, then the Thunder Plains and finally to Macalania Woods. Once, we pass that we head to the temple in Macalania and get the aeon there. So shall we go?" **_

Both Guardians nodded in agreement and all three departed to their next destination where their tough straining journey would really begin.


End file.
